joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor
Thor Odinson is a Asgardian warrior-prince, the God of Thunder, and a self-proclaimed protector of Earth. Thor subsequently became well known for his actions on Earth, which included acting as a founding member of the Avengers. Personality ''' Thor is a noble warrior and man of honor. He has dislike of mortal technology. He was very wise about mortal tales and criticizing villains about their powers and abilities they boasted. He is perceived as arrogant by some as he often talks about his power as well as expecting that everything will go right for him in the end. '''Relationships Jane Foster: Jane Foster is Thor's love interest. Powers and Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: As an Asgardian, specifically the son of Odin, Thor is the strongest Asgardian alive. His incredible superhuman strength enables him to easily overpower hoards of normal humans and various other species within or beyond the Nine Realms. He can lift or move immensely heavy objects effortlessly As Asgard's warrior prince, Thor trained and skilled in the arts of battle, which he has practiced for thousands of years. He is recognized to relying solely on his superior fighting ability, strength, and nigh invulnerability. Following his banishment to Earth, Thor greatly withholds his power unless fighting someone with similar strength and durability. Thor often has to hold back during a fight due to the destruction his strength may cause to his surroundings. * '''Superhuman Speed: Thor can move at superhuman speeds. * Superhuman Reflexes: Thor can react and dodge objects traveling at high speeds. * Superhuman Agility: Thor's agility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior for battle. * Master Combatant: Thor is the greatest and most powerful warrior in Asgard since Odin, and is one of the most skilled fighters in the Nine Realms, trained in the arts of war and various Asgardian fighting techniques. He is therefore masterful in many areas of combat, including hand-to-hand and various forms of weaponry available in Asgard (primarily swords and spears), though he usually prefers to wield his hammer Mjølnir. Thor is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and in warfare. * Master Martial Artist: While Thor prefers to fight with weapons, he is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, with him managing to stalemate the Hulk, * Hammer Mastery: Thor is a master of fighting with his battle hammer Mjølnir, due to centuries of practice wielding it, and he is also extremely proficient in hammer throwing. * Master Swordsman: Thor is a highly skilled swordsman. * Master Spearman: Thor is extremely skilled at fighting with a spear, as he notably wielded Gungnir in his second battle against Hela, and managed to put up a fairly good fight, but was ultimately overpowered. * Master Leader: While not as skilled a leader as Captain America or Loki, Thor has led Asgard, including highly skilled warriors such as Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, into battle against forces with great leadership, employing strategies and tactics in the process. * Skilled Pilot: Thor has demonstrated being able to pilot various types of al * Superhuman Durability: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, making him extremely durable. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. However, due to his Asgardian physiology, Thor is able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human. * Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. * Longevity: Thor, like all other Asgardians, is not truly immortal. It is possible to kill an Asgardian and other beings in the Nine Realms. * Elemental Powers: Though Thor's Asgardian physiology far exceeds the abilities of a normal athletic human, when he was stripped of his power and found unworthy of Mjølnir, his god-like abilities diminished so much that he was able to be tasered into unconsciousness. ** Electricity Manipulation: Thor can generate, control and project electrical energy, with him thus being dubbed the "God of Thunder". * Flight (Somewhat): Thor is able to hover and glide in the air without any outside help. Mjølnir Abilities via Mjølnir Due to the enchantments placed upon the mystical hammer, Thor was granted the ability to focus his innate mystical abilities and harness them. It allowed him to easily harness his dominion over thunder and lightning and that allowed for several other sub-abilities to follow suit. * Weather Element Manipulation: Wielding Mjølnir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm. It can control the elements and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, tidal waves, earthquakes, and torrential rains on a moment's notice. After discovering that Mjølnir was only used to focus his power and was never the source of it, Thor was able to summon thunder and lightning from the sky and from his own body. * Lightning Manipulation: Thor's main weapon while using Mjølnir is the ability to summon a lightning bolt from the surrounding skyline. He eventually became capable of summoning thunder and lightning without it and even generating electrical energy from his own body. * High Speed Flight: Thor was capable of hurling Mjølnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, was capable of flying through the air at immense speeds. * Weight Manipulation: Mjølnir's enchantment allows its worthy wielders to swing it nearly effortlessly yet in reality it is extremely heavy to an average person. Its ability to manipulate its weight allows Thor to hurl Mjølnir at great speeds or alternatively by holding onto the leather thong and whirling it like a flail, use the hammer as a thrashing vortex. * Energy Projection: With Mjølnir, Thor could project blasts, waves and bolts of electrical energy of various sizes and intensities. While the hammer can generate electrical energy, it can channel more energy from the lightning storms it creates to summon its lightning for powerful energy attacks * Armor Generation: By summoning lightning from the sky into Mjølnir, Thor's clothes are transformed into his combat armor. * Weapon Summoning: Mjølnir obeyed Thor's summons as though it was driven by a form of intelligence. Mjølnir went to Thor when it was in a crater miles away, arriving in seconds. Mjølnir would return to Thor whenever he threw it at an opponent. Category:Fictional character Category:Asguardian Category:Avenger Category:Marvel Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:THOR Category:Thor: Love and Thunder Characters